


Making New Memories

by lasairfhiona



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-06
Updated: 2011-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee doesn't celebrate his birthday, until now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making New Memories

Harry was glad he'd set the precedence of spending off-duty time and having dinner with Lee, Chip, and Sparks a long time ago. It made the invitation to join him sailing and then dinner afterward no big deal. Except it was. Today was Lee's birthday. Harry was certain Chip knew about it. The two men had been friends since their days at Annapolis. Sparks was also sure to know since the radioman and Chip and had been lovers since shortly after Sparks came on board Seaview. He'd know since the days of when they were on Nautilus.

He'd also learned all those years ago when Lee's fellow junior officers threw him an impromptu party that Lee didn't celebrate his birthday. Harry could understand Lee's reasoning. How could anyone celebrate a birthday when it also marked the death of a father?

When Lee came on board several years ago, Harry made sure they were always at sea and always busy over Lee's birthday so the younger man wouldn't have a chance to dwell over the day. He'd also confided first in Chief Jones, then Sharkey that Commander Crane didn't celebrate his birthday. With them knowing that fact, they could squelch any attempts the more industrious of their crew members, namely Ski and Pat, might make to surprise the skipper.

Tonight however was different. No matter how hard Harry had tried to arrange their schedule so they would be busy, he'd failed. So he decided on a nice quiet day of sailing followed by dinner at the penthouse. The four men were warmed by the sun, invigorated by the wind in the sails pushing them swiftly through the water and their hunger sated by the thick steaks and red wine. Chip and Sparks, however, begged off early after the sun had gone down and several empty bottled of wine sat on the patio table in front of them. Both men had claimed having duty in the morning thus having to turn in early. Lee and Harry were left alone on the balcony the last bottle of wine opened and the stars just coming out.

"It was a nice day," Lee commented taking a sip of the wine and looked out from where he still sat near the balcony wall. One of the things he liked about the Admiral's home was that he could see all of the NIMR complex below and still had a view of the ocean.

"Yes, it was. I'm glad the three of you could join me," Harry replied as he went to stand by the wall with his glass in his hand.

"I wouldn't have missed it, Sir," Lee said before confiding in Harry that, "it was one of the best birthdays I've had in a very long time," he admitted taking another drink of the wine. He was grateful that they had never turned on the balcony lights and the only the glow from the living room lights kept them from being in total darkness.

"Birthday?" Harry feigned ignorance trying to pretend he hadn't known the signifance of the day.

"Sir," Lee said, his expression telling the Admiral he didn't believe his boss hadn't known when his birthday was. Especially since Admiral Nelson had access to his service jacket going back as far as Nautilus. "I'll assume Chip told you I didn't celebrate my birthday when I came aboard," he stated knowing that was the only way his boss could have found out his aversion for the day.

Taking a drag of the cigarette he'd just lit, Harry admitted, "Actually Lad, it was you. On Nautilus." Leaning against the wall, he watched for Lee's reaction.

Lee remembered the ill-fated party and then running into then Captain Nelson as he made his hasty exit. The Captain had been there and listened as he explained why he didn't acknowledge his birthday. He couldn't especially since he'd been to find his father after he'd had a heart attack in his workshop while working on a present for Lee and died instantly. "You remembered," he said quietly, almost in awe of the fact the Admiral would remember.

"I remembered," was all Harry said as he took a drag from him cigarette and watched as Lee ducked his head. He barely heard Lee's reply.

"I guess it wasn't one of my more shining moments."

Harry moved closer to Lee's chair and resumed his position leaning his hip against the wall. "I didn't remember because of what happened. I remember because of how it affected you," he reassured Lee knowing the younger man wouldn't want to be remembered for his breakdown.

With a small smile, Lee shook his head. "You planned for us to be busy every year didn't you?" he asked more for confirmation of what he'd just figured out.

Nodding, Harry answered, "Yes," as he snubbed out his cigarette.

"Why?"

Lee asked the one question he could answer several different ways depending on how brave he was. He could simply say he didn't want Lee to be uncomfortable and have to worry about an unwanted celebration every year, or he could tell Lee what lay in his heart. Bolstered by all the wine he drank, Harry chose the latter. "Because you are important to me, to Seaview. Because I care about you and your feelings are important," he answered wondering how much of his true feelings Lee would read into what he'd said.

Lee set his glass on the side table and stood, mirroring Harry's position. With only twelve inches between them he smiled. "Thank you," he whispered. "Keep up days like today and I could learn to enjoy my birthday again."

He couldn't help but wonder if there was more to what Lee was saying. Could they both be hiding their true feelings behind what they were saying? "Replacing an old memory with new. I could take that as a challenge, you know? What can I plan for the four of us for next year?" He included Chip and Sparks, trying not to be too presumptive.

"How about just the two of us?" Lee asked brazenly taking a step closer to Harry.

"The two of us, huh?" Harry inquired, really hoping he was reading into Lee's question correctly. This was too important to have any misunderstandings.

"Yeah," Lee confirmed his voice low and husky, "Maybe we can celebrate an anniversary as well," he suggested.

'What kind of anniversary?" Now Harry knew he hadn't read Lee wrong, but now he *needed* to hear Lee say it.

Reaching out, Lee stroked his fingers down Harry's cheek. "This kind," he answered, reaching around to cup the back of Harry's neck.

"I was hoping that's what you meant," Harry said before Lee claimed his mouth. His arms wrapped around Lee's slim body, he reveled in the feeling of their bodies pressed together. This was what he wanted. Had wanted for years but had been afraid of ruining their friendship. It was almost too good to be true. Almost. The feel of Lee against him, their mouths locked in an intimate dance, and the erection he felt pressed against his hip told him it was true. "Lee," he murmured, his voice raspy, when they broke their kiss.

"Happy. Birthday. To. Me," Lee said, punctuating each word with a kiss.

"Why don't we go inside and I'll give you your present," Harry suggested his hands, drifting lower from Lee's waist to caress his soon to be lover's backside.

"A present?" Lee asked. "You don't have to give me anything. I have what I want right here," he added, giving Harry a squeeze.

Harry smiled giving the firm buttock under his hand a squeeze before bringing his hand up to cup Lee's cheek. "But now I can give you my body since you already have my heart," he explained.

"Oh Harry…" Lee sighed breathlessly. His birthday now had a new meaning for him. Once upon a time he'd lost the most important man in his life – his father. Today the most important man in his life suddenly became so much more.

"Come on, Lee," Harry said stepping back and taking Lee's hand. "Let's go inside."

Together they walked inside. By an unspoken agreement they parted as soon as they entered the penthouse. Turning off the lights, locking the doors, they closed up before rejoining in front of the bedroom. Taking Lee's hand once again, Harry gave it a squeeze before leading him into the room. The room where they would start a new life together and give the day a new meaning and new memories.

The End


End file.
